


we end as we began [video]

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drama, F/M, eric cries, i hate scenarists, rip my only otp in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love began 600 years ago and ended as it started. Or probably it lasts, because a circle has no end and no begining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we end as we began [video]

**Author's Note:**

> for Fandom Combat 2013, HBO team  
> Fuckin 6th season just RUINED my only OTP in this mess and the only reason I was watching it.


End file.
